


The Guard Wolf

by eagle_feather_2014



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle_feather_2014/pseuds/eagle_feather_2014
Summary: Two weeks after the tragic loss of his pack, Eren finds himself being mistaken for a stray and picked up off the side of the road by a lonely, scared Levi in need of protection, planning to get himself a guard dog, and unknowingly, a service dog, too.Note: In the process of doing more research on PTSD and service dogs, I have felt it necessary to rewrite this story from scratch in order to do these issues justice when utilizing them in my work of fiction. These are serious issues and I would like to do what I can to not make light of them.





	1. A Lone Wolf

Wolves are pack animals, drawn to one another and protective of each other to the point of defending one another with their last breath. Wolves are pack animals, only seen on their lonesome when they are a young male setting out to start their own packs. Lone wolves are common, however lone werewolves are not. Like wolves, they are pack oriented, but young males are not sent out to start their own packs in their culture. All members of the pack live, serve, and die within the pack. A lone werewolf implies a tragedy. There are only a handful of reasons a werewolf would be spotted, alone and walking the human roads in the forest with a lost look in their eyes like he was that fateful night. The most likely, and tragically so, was that his pack was no more.  
He had been alone for two weeks and wholly unprepared for the full moon’s effect on him. He was battered from war, exhausted from travel, and blind with depression when the full moon hit, forcing his body to shift into a true wolf, large, deadly, and mute. Even so, he pushed on. Worn, battered, and aching, he walked along the road to who-knows-where. He just had to get away from the voices in his head screaming that he could have done something to save them, and, for some reason, he felt that walking along this old country road would help him run from all that was trapped in his skull. The voices had to get tired of repeating themselves and shut up eventually, didn’t they? He didn’t care, he simply kept walking and absently hoped that something would fix his issues, but he knew nothing could. So, he walked.  
He didn’t even flinch when the occasional car _flew_ past him. He was just so numbed. His paws ached and his body was exhausted from walking with no sleep. His rest was plagued with their dying cries and faces, so he avoided it all together. He turned and looked as a car slowed down and pulled up alongside him. Most cars simply sped on by, but this one slowed to his speed and coasted beside him for a moment before pulling in front of him and pupping open the back to reveal a large, flat surface. A human climbed out of the driver’s seat and slowly approached him.  
“Hey boy,” he greeted in a soft, gentle tone. He held his hands out in front of him warily as he advanced. Eren walked closer, not because he cared, but because they had parked in his path. “That’s it,” they reassured, slowly approaching and holding their hand out. “Poor thing, all alone way out here.” Eren stopped in front of them as he sniffed their hand. This human felt safe, and all systems were on autopilot, the brain deciding to steer his body towards the human instead of off into a slow, starved, depressed death. Once sniffed, the human gently pet his head and stepped back, gently coaxing him in a soft tone, forwards toward the car and up into the back trunk bed. He did just as the human coaxed, dazed and delirious as this human led him into what very well could have been a trap. They slammed the back of the car shut and hopped into the front seat, driving in the light of the full moon, a wolf in the back of his car.  
He didn’t know it was a wolf, although he felt like he could have and should have figured that out based on sheer size. At the time of coaxing Eren into the back of his car to take home, he thought that this wolf was a stray dog, lost and hungry. This massive brown “dog” showed no aggression and followed the commands to hop into the back of the truck, things that Levi just assumed to be evidence that this beast was a stray dog, likely an ex-pet. Some poor dog that got out of his yard and wandered too far from home to find his way back or that had been abandoned by his family. Why he even had the idea to haul this stray into his car, and allow this strange dog into his house while he slept was beyond him. He just did. Some choices are not the best, but their results can be for the better. This was one of those choices, for both of them.


	2. A Deal Is Made

When the morning came, something was not the same as he had left it when Levi walked out of his room that morning. Where a large brown dog had laid on the carpet, a naked brown haired man sat on his couch, looking equally confused as he did. “Um,” the stranger began, “so don’t freak out. I was that wolf you brought home, not some home intruder.” Comforting. “My name’s Eren.”  
“You’re naked,” Levi stated bluntly. This filthy mutt-man was butt naked on his clean couch. That was not okay.  
“Yeah, the whole full moon tearing clothes off transformation thing is kind of a real thing,” he said with a half hearted tone, a slight hint of humor in his voice that remained a mere afterthought. “It’s kind of funny.”  
“Hysterical.” Levi stared at this man, thin but all muscle, bones and scars showing in unpleasant areas. His eyes, a gorgeous viridian green were dark with depression and lacking that spark of life they should hold. He walked back into his room and returned with a pair of baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt that he tossed to the wolf. “Clothes.”  
“Thank you,” he replied, a little stunned that this stranger, this _human_ , wasn’t flipping shit that _‘Ohmygod it’s a werewolf! Oh no!’_ He just… rolled with it? This was entirely weird. Beyond him not expecting to wake up on a carpet, naked in some house with little and vague memories of how he came to be there, having this human just be chill with a werewolf in his house was just strange.  
“Do you have a pack to return to? I thought you were a stray dog,” Levi stated honestly. It was kind of funny for a split moment. Who could mistake that massive, battle scarred wolf for a dog? He could laugh… if not for the question posed. _His pack._ Blood and cries flashed back to him, making him squeeze his eyes shut and take a deep breath.  
“I guess I kind of am a stray,” he replied solemnly. His whole pack was gone, every alpha and every pup… he was the sole survivor, and he knew it. It was a horrible burden to bear; to live each day thinking that he could have saved someone else or should have died instead of one of his friends. “No pack to go back to…” He lowered his eyes and pulled the offered clothes onto himself. They were old but fit, and he guessed that was all that mattered. He didn’t like running around naked, but occasionally the full moon left him with no choice.  
“I see,” he stated, swiping a finger on his phone to delay an alert. He looked at the man before him; depressed and alone, just like him. It was easy to recognize your birds of a feather when you are hyper-aware of your own conditions. “Listen, Eren, I picked you up because I thought you were a stray dog.”  
“And now you want me gone,” he inferred, standing to leave. “That’s alright, I understand.”  
“Sit, brat.” The command was curt and his tone so like that of an alpha pack leader. He found himself sitting before he even registered the command consciously. “I picked you up, because I saw a stray dog, and I needed a guard dog,” he explained. “I need a guard dog because I have a serious stalker problem, and no one is willing to help me until it’ll be too late and I’m a victim of… whatever that fucker wants to do to me. The legal system is fucked up and until I am molested or raped, they won’t get this guy away from me, and I’m pretty scared to leave my home to go anywhere but work because of it.” He stared the werewolf down as he processed the information.  
“What… What does that have to do with me? I’m not a guard dog,” he explained and Levi nodded.  
“You’re better than a guard dog; you’re a person that can read a situation and protect me when necessary. I _need_ a guard dog, and if you leave, I’ll just go get an ex-police dog instead, but you’re a stray with nowhere to go, and I’m fucking desperate,” he reasoned. Eren could see that he wasn’t bullshitting him. This guy’s scent and body language screamed paranoia and anxiety. “I know it’s not the ideal job, but if you stay and be my guard dog in public and protect me in my home, you can live here, eat, bathe, have your own clothes, be my roommate basically.” A job for life in the group, it was like back in his pack. “Your rent would be protecting me. Deal?”  
He looked around. This house was nice. He was hungry and exhausted, tired of traveling because he just kept going without having somewhere _to_ go. Maybe this was a new start for him. “Okay. I’ll be your guard dog.”


End file.
